


Seriously Percy

by Libbysworld244



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbysworld244/pseuds/Libbysworld244
Summary: Percy can’t read anyone, Jason takes it upon himself to comfort Nico.





	Seriously Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Written multiple years ago as my first smut. Before Solangelo

Seriously Percy

Jason was going to kill Percy.

It started with Jason sitting in cabin 13 with Nico talking about what happened in Split with cupid. When Percy came in with a huge smile on his face. He mentioned how Annabeth's birthday was in 2 days. Then he said that now that they are 18 he was going to propose to her. Jason looked over at Nico and saw that he was scouting into the shadows. Jason reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Nico gave him a death glare but stopped moving back. Then Percy crossed the line he looked at Nico and said "oh and Annabeth said that one of her sister has a crush on you and that she is bringing her to the party."  
Jason looked over at Nico then let go of his shoulder letting him leave. He was not worried though because he had just made him swear on the River Styx not to leave for good. Then Jason looked back at Percy, got up, and walked out passed him leaving Percy in the empty cabin to his thoughts.

Jason walked into his cabin and jumped. Sitting on his bed was a very upset Nico Di Angelo. Not thinking Jason ran over and hugged him. Nico was tense but to upset to push him away. He and Jason had gotten to be close; Nico felt he could trust him.  
Just as he was calming down Piper walked in saying that Percy was looking for him. When she realized that he was hugging Nico. She said "am I interrupting something?" Nico suddenly felt self-contuse trying to push Jason off of him but Jason held tight "kind of" Jason replied jokingly. Piper gave him an unamused smile and asked what was going on. Jason looked at Nico who gave him a distressed look. "Fine" Nico replied so Jason told her what Percy's "great" news was. Piper looked puzzled "what that's great what's so bad about that. I thought you would be happy that you could have someone."  
Jason had almost forgotten that Piper, as well as everyone else, did not know that Nico was gay. So he told her leaving out the fact that he was madly in love with Percy. Now Piper gave him a sympathetic look. "That’s not a bad thing Nico. Just tell Percy that you can't go out with her. I think it would be good to include that you like guys but you don't have to." “What if he asks why? I would prefer not to tell him.” he said. “Well you don't have to go to the party.” Jason suggested “I can stay with you.” Piper did not like the idea of Nico not going and even more so of Jason not going. But if it made Nico feel better than that was fine “sure” Nico said. “What if they ask why you’re not there?” Piper offered. ‘I guess tell them I had something came up and that I needed Nico’s help.” Piper just nodded still not liking the idea.  
The day was here it was Annabeth’s birthday everyone was going to Percy’s apartment. Piper was still the only one who knew that Jason and Nico were not going.  
Back at Camp  
Jason was sitting on his bed with Nico. ”so are you ever going to tell anyone?”  
“I don't know what if they hate me, what if they make fun of me or kick me out. I can’t live with that I already hate myself for felling this way I can’t live with everyone else hating me for it to.”  
“Nico I have been telling you this whole time no one thinks that way now. For gods sakes we live in New York!”  
“I know but I still don't fully believe that.”  
“How about this I dare you to ask one human boy, so that no one at camp will know, and experience that then if you feel you to it ask out a kid here at camp if you would like.”  
“Fine but you have to come with me when I do.”  
“Ok wait we are not doing anything right now why not go do it right now?”  
“I’m not sure I can do it right now” Nico said starting to get a panicked look in his eyes like a cornered animal.  
“Don't even think about it” Jason said knowing full well he might run or shadow travel “come on you have nothing to lose, please.”  
“I’m not getting out of this one am I?”  
Jason laughed at this “No, no you are not.” Then Jason grabbed Nico’s arm dragging him out of the cabin. Jason figured the best way to go was to call Tempest, his storm horse.  
“Jason if you think I’m getting on that thing you are crazy!”  
“Come on, don't you trust me?” Jason said giving Nico a pouty face. Nico not being able to deny Jason agreed and got on the horse. They then flew over to New York City. When they landed in Broadway they went searching for a night club. They found a gay night club called the Elixir Lounge. They entered the upbeat bar. Immediately Jason could see Nico was uncomfortable.  
“Is it that bad?”  
“What?” Nico asked not understanding the question  
“Being here is it that bad you look like you might bolt.”  
“Sorry I did not realize I was freaking out that bad.”  
“It’s ok just calm down” Jason slipped his hand into Nico’s who instantly pulled away and flushed.  
“If I’m supposed to be finding a guy if my hand is in yours everyone would think in with you.”  
“Sorry just trying to calm you down, hey that guy over there is giving you a look.” Jason said pointing in the direction of a cute boy about 16 with slightly shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and yes those eyes were looking straight at him. Then to Nico’s surprise he got up and walked right up to them. Even more shocking he looked at Jason said “Hi I’m Theo I was wondering if you would let me buy you a drink?” Nico thought to himself even in a gay bar the golden boy gets everything.  
“Oh sorry I have a girlfriend” Jason said meekly.  
“Ok sorry how about you?” Theo flushed Jason elbowed Nico whispering “come on this is what you want.”  
Snippy Nico replied “I don't want to be anyone’s second pick. Would you?”  
“No I guess not.”  
“Sorry but no” Nico said to Theo.  
Theo then turned around not looking that sad and walking off. “Well that was a bust” Jason said aspirated. Nico just nodded they walked over to the bar and got drinks. Then a boy a little older that Nico walked over and smiles.  
“Hi I’m Sean do either of you want to dance?” a cute blond haired boy giving the two an award winning smile asked.  
“He would” Jason said before Nico could speak. Sean smiled “well ok let’s go”  
“I don't know I’m not a good dancer” Nico said timidly  
“It’s ok I can show you” Sean said taking Nico’s hand and walking him to the dance floor. All the while Jason was giving the miserable Nico a thumbs up.  
At Percy’s apartment  
Piper was still upset that Jason did not come with her. Ever since Split Jason and Nico have been getting closer and cutting her out. But she was having fun. Currently she was talking to Hazel who wanted to know where the boys were.  
“Jason had something come up and decided to take Nico with him.”  
“Do you know what came up or where they are?”  
“Sorry they did not tell me, said it was needed to know.”  
“Well that’s too bad Annabeth’s sister really wanted to speak to him.” Piper felt so bad keeping this from Nico’s sister but she knew it was Nico’s secret to tell.  
“YA I heard about that do you know which sister it was?”   
"I think it was the little one, her name is Kate in I remember correctly."  
At the club   
Nico had finally got a chance to slip back to Jason. "So how was it?" Jason asked smugly   
"Ha-ha very funny, I have to admit it was not that bad"   
Jason smiled “see I told you it was fine. Why did you stop?"  
“Because it did not feel right I feel like I should be with so one else."  
“look I know you like Percy but get over him no a fence."  
“No not him" Nico said like he might punch Jason in the face. Instead he kissed Jason who was of course shocked. Nico was even more shocked when Jason kissed him back. Nico pulled away wanting to know why he had kissed back. “Why did you do that?”  
“Do what?” Jason asked flippantly.  
“Kiss me back”  
“Did you not want me to kiss you back?”  
“No I did but you have a girlfriend.”  
“I know but I have been trying for months to figure out a way to breakup with her.”  
“So you actually like me you're not joking around because I swear Grace I will split this floor open and have you fall into the depths of Tartarus.” Instead of saying anything Jason grabbed Nico by the collar and pulled him into a hot and passionate kiss. Nico moaned from the roughness Jason was using.   
Back in Cabin 13  
Jason and Nico had made it back to Nico’s cabin. Things were getting hot very fast Jason’s shirt had since been thrown of the floor and now he was trying to convince Nico to take his shirt off. After a lot of coxing Nico’s shirt was finally messily tossed on the floor. Jason then began to palm Nico through his pants. Nico began bucking his hips to create more friction. He began melting into a puddle of moans and erotic noises. Jason stood up and stripped his jeans and boxers. Nico could not help but stare at Jason’s proud standing 9 inch length. Then Jason lifted Nico so he could strip Nico.   
Nico felt self-conscious not having as much to show for as Jason did. Jason realized what Nico was thinking as said “Don’t worry Nico you’re a child of one of the big three it will grow.”  
“Well that does not help me right now does it?”  
“I still think you are the sexiest man I have ever see” To prove he meant it he took Nico’s full length in his mouth. 

“Fuck Jason!" Nico said as he was about to cum but Jason pulled back before he could. Nico whimpered from the loss of friction. Jason chuckled and stood up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand were Nico kept his lube. Jason then walked back to the bed applying the lube to his fingers then rubbing one finger around Nico's tight hole the other was rubbing up and down Nico's leg to relax him. Then Jason slipped his finger into the soft, warm entrance. Jason started to move his finger in and out picking up speed causing Nico to come undone. Jason added another finger sizzering them, hitting Nico's prostate. The movement making Nico feel like he could never be that empty again. Then Jason pulled his fingers out. Jason stood up " were are you going?" Nico asked  
“I have to grab a condom" Jason replied.  
"Why would you need that, Take me without one. A condom will just make a barrier."   
“Fine" Jason sat back down. Then he lifted Nico up and placed his cock at Nico's entrance. Slowly Jason pushed in and Nico made a face like he was in pain. "You ok" Nico nodded his head.   
“you can move" Nico stated like it was obvious. So Jason slowly rocked his hips. But the friction was too much he twisted Nico so he was on all fours then began thrusting into Nico. Soon the only sounds were skin slapping skin and the moans of both boys. Jason reached around Nico and started stroking Nico's dick. This took Nico over the edge soon he was cumming all over his sheets. Nico's insides clapped down on Jason's member causing a heightened experience. He soon began to cum as well still thrusting to ride out his orgasm until his fluids were flowing out of Nico's ass.


End file.
